The Gap Between Our Worlds
by LMNovelist
Summary: Lucy is an average High School Girl, that receives a book that can transfer a person to another world. Accidentally, she was transferred into another world, where dragons still exist. There, she met a boy named Natsu. Only to Found out that Natsu is a dragon slayer
1. Chapter 1

_**Yen : Ohayo Minna ! **_

_**Natsu & Lucy : So Guys, this is the new story of Yen - Chan**_

_**Yen : awwww. Natsu look at how you say my name xD**_

_**Natsu : Ehh *blush***_

_**Yen : I'm sure Lucy's gonna kill you *looks at Lucy***_

_**Lucy : Natsuuuuuuu *Looks at Natsu with a What-the-heck-are-you-doing face***_

_**Yen : Now Now Calm Down Lucy, I'm not all over Natsu, after all I'm waiting for Gray-Sama ~~**_

_**Gray : Gaah ! **_

_**Yen : Now Gray-Sama, Pls do the honor **_

_**Gray : Yen, don't own Fairy Tail..**_

_**Yen, Natsu & Lucy : GRAY ! YOUR CLOTHES !**_

* * *

_****_**CHAPTER ONE : The Encounter**

****"Lu-Chan !" a blue haired girl shouted

"Levy-Chan" Lucy yelled back

"Happy Birthday Lu-Chan" Levy said "Thanks Levy"

Levy gave Lucy her gift.

"What's this Levy-Chan ? " Lucy asked

"It's a book Lu-Chan" Levy said

"Really ? I can't wait to read it " Lucy said.

* * *

Lucy went home, carrying the book Levy gave.

She grabbed her keys to her house.

She came in & left the gift in the table.

She took a bath & after that she changed her clothes.

She took the gift and opened it.

The title of the book is : Life in an Another World.

She opened the book, there were no writing.

She skipped the pages.

Then lastly she saw a writing in the last page.

'This book is an unfinished Fairytale" it said.

Then she read it out loud, " Starlight that Glows Bright, Transfer me in a World in full of Desires."

After that, a bright light appeared

"What the-" Lucy said in a shocked expression.

* * *

"Where am I ?" Lucy said as she looked around.

She was in a snowy place. She walked,

& walked,

& walked.

When she saw something pink.

She looked closer to it.

It was a guy,

He was chained

The guy felt her presence

He turned around.

He looked at her.

He was about to say something when suddenly,

"Hey You ! The girl over there ! What are you doing there ? " the man in an armor shouted

"Oh, Crap ! I gotta go ! I promise I'll come back, Well, Bye !" Lucy said as he ran

The boy grinned

* * *

_**Yen : Well, Do you guys liked it ? **_

_**Natsu : Hey Yen-Chan !**_

_**Yen : Look Natsu, You said it again *Looks at Lucy* Well, What do you want now Natsu ? **_

_**Natsu : Why did you describe m- I mean that guy with a "pink" **_

_**Yen : Is there something wrong ? **_

_**Natsu : Well you could have said something Like Onyx, or something else**_

_**Yen : Is it because your hair is pink ?**_

_**Natsu : Why You- ! It's not pink ! It's Salmon ! **_

_**Yen : Waaaaaaah ! Lucy ! Natsu's going to kill me **_

_**Lucy : *stares at Natsu*Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! **_

_**Yen : Oh, Gray-Sama ! **_

_**Gray : GAAAAAAAAAAAH ! **_

_**Yen : Gray-sama why , when you saw me , It's like you saw a ghost ? *cries***_

_**Gray : Uhmm, I'm sorry *pats***_

_**Yen : Uhm,, Gray-Sama , Your Clothes !**_

_**Gray : GAAAAAAH ! When did this happen ? **_

_**Natsu & Lucy : Well then Minna ! Wait for the Next Chapter ! **_

_**Happy : Aye Sir ! **_


	2. Attention

**Yow Minna ! **

****Just a Quick Announcement that this story and the "IF" (I will never forget you, For as long as I Live) is on Hold

I'm currently going on a vacation in our province

But I promise to update as soon as I can to anyone who reads this story, Pls Don't Kill me D:

I lost my notebook where I write my stories, wish me luck in finding it

**GOMENE, GOMENE, GOMENE D: **

****Belated Merry Christmas, & Advance Happy New Year :D


	3. Chapter 2

_**Yen :Gaaaaaaaaaaah ! Gomenasai Minna ! but here's Chapter 2 :D It's New Year & This is my Gift :  
**_

_**Natsu : Tsk ! Excuses, Excuses**_

_**Yen : -gives him a death glare- YOU WANNA GO PINKY ?**_

_**Natsu :Woah ! Easy Easy, **_

_**Yen : Tsk, Well I also have Assignments**_

_**Natsu : Excuses**_

_**Yen: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! LUCY ! Natsu's Bullying me!**_

_**Lucy : Oh Stop It Natsu ! **_

_**Natsu : K, K Blondie.**_

_**Lucy : What did You Say ? Pinky ?**_

_**Natsu : I said BLONDIE !**_

_**Yen : Hey Hey Wait ! Now On to the Story Happy Pls Do The Honor**_

_**Happy : Author-sama don't own Fairy Tail :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Encounter II  
**

Lucy hid behind the tree, it was cold. When she know that there are no more guards. She return to the place where she found the guy.

"U-uuhm. Mr?" Lucy stuttered. The pink-haired guy noticed her. "Who are you?" He ask.

"I'm Lucy" she answered "Oh ! It's nice to meet you Luigi" the guy replied. "It's Lucy !" she shouted. "Why Are you here?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm training here" the pinky replied.

"Eh- ?

So that means you're not captured ?" Lucy asked. "Of course not silly," the guy said with a grin. "But why are you chained ?" Lucy asked

"Like I told you, I was training" the guy said. "But why didn't you said earlier ?" Lucy whined.

"I was about to, but you suddenly run" he said. "Oh, By the way, What's your name?" Lucy asked. "Oh, I'm Natsu nice to meet you" Natsu said as he take of the chains. then move his hand forward to shake her hand.

"Well, Nice to meet you" Lucy said as she shake his hands. "What are you doing here?" Natsu asked "I don't know. I was transferred here" the blonde asnwered.

"Transferred" Natsu questioned raising a brow.

"yes, I was in my room then I have this book and-.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Where am I ? " Lucy questioned. "We're in Mt. Hargeon" Natsu answered. "-and where are we going?" Lucy asked. "-to my castle" Natsu answered.

"Oh. I see do you know how to get me back to my world ?" the blonde asked.

"Uhmm. Sorry but , I don't know" Natsu replied.

For a second Lucy face went like :

('_')

(._.)

(o_o)

(O_O)

(OoO)

(OAO)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO"

* * *

_**Me :Chapter 2 Done ! **__**Sorry It was short . I just needed to update very very badly . Then this Idea came of. Well Like It ? Love it ? Hate It ? I'm sooo Sorry  
**_

_**Natsu : You know You Just Stepped on the fireworks  
**_

_**Me : What ? -looks down-  
**_

_**Them : 3,2,1 -the fireworks started-  
**_

_**Me : Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaah !  
**_


	4. A Must Must Must Read

_**The Story is Under Construction, Cause' one of the Author's Story, Is Gonna be published as a book. It's not in Though. Just Like My Other Stories, It's Under Construction. Sorry. Pls Understand. So I'm Gonna Be, Inactive in . I'm So So So Sorry. Pls Understand.  
**_


End file.
